The Beauty of a Gem's Love
by BloodQuartz666
Summary: Hi gieys! i have ben wirking on thes fanfriction for a long tiem so i hope you injoy it! wink! paridot and jesper meet a new friend! oh noes.
1. Chapter 1

athors note: THIS IS GURL X GURL IS YOU NO LIK NO READ KAUY? dont even think about flaming this story1111111 if you do dem you hate me and ill die! ! ! -bloodquart666

PROLOG ROCK-N-ROLF

DEM DIGITY DOODLES UP IN HERE ARE DANCING IN THE POUTERSACE STATIONS LIKE "HOMIE AM I A CHEETO YOU WILL LISTEN TO MEEEEZ!"

Peridot looked back at Jasper. She wondered who to call first: Yellow diamond or a hospital.

JASPER CAME OVER TO PERIDOT AND PICKED HER UP "IOM TO COOL FOR THIS SHIT!" JASPER YELLED AS SHE RAN DOWN THE HALL WAY.

"PUTME DOWN HOE!" PERISOT YELLED

JAPER YELLED "PERIDOT MORE LIKE PERTISNOT FIGHT ME" AND PERIDOT WAS ALL LIKE "IMMA BUST ALLA DEEZ FINGRES UP U ASS IF U DON STO[P HOW"

jasoper liked jhow forward perisdot was bing "hommie' shewhispered, softly. "I WILL EAT EVERY LAST OBNE OF YOUR DERITO FINGERS!" SHE YELLED THROWING PEROIDOT ONTO A RANDOM BED...MADE OF CHESSE,

PERIDOOT BLUSHED LIKE A FUCKING LESBIAN AS JASPER POUNDED HER LARG "CHEETO PUFF" INTO HER. JASPIDOT WAS ALL UP IN THAT SHIT, YOU HAER?


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N This is not a TROLL FIC! Gosh i hope you guys like it, sorry it isnt good but i havent had time to edit so if its a little sucky i so so sorry!)**

JASPER AND PERI-THE-DORITOPUSS WERE GETTIN THEIR WIKKED CHIL ON WHEN SOME COOL-ASS MOFO CAME UP TP THEIE SJOP.

"Hey guys, im AQUA RUBY! the most pretty and powerful gem ever! im like even more powerful and important the te protagonist of the show! but thats no surpirise right? ahahahahaha" she laughed, flippig her long blue hair with red fringe. she wore a lond low cut red dress with blue hem and had lie seventeen earings all on hwer left ear.

"shit you hawt girl" Jaspoer said as she pushed her lover oyut of the way.

jasper pushed aqua ruby down and started licking her. "I'm the daught r of lapis and garnet" she said becaise she got off to her own voice. as jappie-poo was tasting aqua ruby's sweet tendet imbrace peridat was just there like ...bro, y'kow?

'HOW DARE JASPER CHAET ON ME WITH THAT PERFECT GEM?' Peridot thought as she put her clothing back on. jasper and Aqua Ruby shared a long passionat kiss as Peridot left the room in tears.

"She said that she lovedf me" Peripoo cried as she sat down and played with her finger computer.

aqua ruby Riuby came in to peridots romm without jasper's permission and said "hey boo you allriyyte?" Peridot looked back and said NO I LOVE JASPER, BUT I LOVE YOUTO! Aqua ruby said "It's okaty. I can love you both because i am gay too!"

"but you will never loveus thesame1' Peridot yelled in a smuffled cry.

"yes i can, because...IM A FUSION!"

lookidot peried back with a what face. Aqua then fused into Ruby and aquamarine.

(author note; THis is my OC ruby before jail break so its not the same ruby! okay not h8 lov you guuuuyas! -quartzyblood666)

Ruy was wearing a red shirt;less dress with fringe on the side. she had super long red hAIR WITH BLACK STREaks and super dooper dark eyemake up, she had vampire fangs that were dripping blood of the gems and had yellow eyes with little hearts for puplies. And she liked puppies.

Aquamarine was a little bit shorter then RUBY she had short fring hair that was blue and covered one eye. SHE WAS WEarign a short shirt that cover her boodies and a long skirt that stopped at her knees. she had seven eaerings in her left esar like ASua Ruby ghad and had the blue fringe tooo, she had super bigtits amd a sexy bum. and she LIKED KITTENS?!1/1/1/?

AFTER deripos saw her in there tnew forn. aqua marine used her super sudection powers to friggle w/ peridank;;

"A-aqua~" Peridot moaned as Aquamarine kissed her swolan puss, the both came screatching eachothers name.

"well im gonna go see Jassy" Ruby giggled as she watched the newly found lovers.

Ruby walked down the hall ways looking for the adoriboe chessepuff.

"well goshh dingle darn where did that cunt go" sayed jasypuss. she saw peridut running down the hall and into her clevaging busoms. are you exited? peridot cried "HOWE DO I KNOW U LOVE MEEE" peridot cried.

Jasper paused, did she love peridot? Aqua Ruby was pretty cute though, and they did kiss that one time. "Peridot," Jasper started "I dont love you. im so sorry" she said holding the floty fingers of the green gem beauty in front of her.

"i have to tell you something before you find out and freak" Peridot said looking up and woipeing the freash tears fron her eyes.

"what is it?" Jasper asked.

"Aqua Ruby is a fusion!"


	3. Chapter 3

jasper just kinda went crazy. Like all "Grrr" And stuff, Really wasn't pretty. I don't think i should go into detail. Let's just say that there are some new dents in the walls!


	4. Chapter 4

"HOW DID THEY GET ONTO THIS SHIP!" Jasper yelled as she punched the wall behind Peridot.

"I-I dont know but they really aren't that bad, i mean they are really cute and Aquamarine is hella good in bed!" Peridot said blushing as she remembered the love that her and Aqua made.

"Are you telling me that you slept with a weakling who needs to use fusion!?" Jasper yelled.

Ruby ran in like a bitch in heat. "herd u talkin shit" Ruby quietly yelled as she pimp-slaped Jasper. Jasper started fighting back intill they were on the ground rolling. they ended up kissing sexly as they rolled around. they ended up fusing! Peridot stared at the new gem called Juby, looked down at her self.

"What have you done!" the Jasper part of Juby yelled looking horrid

"I-I don't know!" the Ruby part replied. 'But i like it" she said. thier voices began to merge and the officially BECAME one.

"now if you'll excuse us- er i mean me, i am going to jas- i mean my room" Juby said sauntering down the hallway. she walked into Jaspers room and layed on the bed

Juby felt down to her thighs, removing her waist-length dark orange skirt.

"This is gonna be so good" she purred as she touched herself. she thought about a really pretty girl. she had long blond hair And her name was like heaven.

(An: Jasmine from period two why wont you notice me!111111111!1)

"UGH FUCKKKKKKKKK" she screamed as she came all over her hand.

lets just say Jasper has no problem with fusions anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN; omg so some people dont like ths story so shut uop no one likes you1111)**

 **While Juby was pleasuring herself Aquamarine deciuded to go shooping.**

 **"Hey Peri you 3qnna go shooping with me?" she asked. "Yes i love shoping" Peridot relpied as she got up from her chair. the heADED OUT OF THE SHIP AND WALKD DOWN TO THE STORES. THERE WERE clothing storters and food stores,. but those are lame so they went to the clothes stores.**

 **"OMFG you look sooooo KAwiaaaa!" Peridot said as she ooked at Aqua come out of the change room wearng a super showy bikini.**

 **"awww thanks PERIE, BUT i look ugly and ft an stuopid!1111" sgecried S SHE FELL TO HER KNEES.**

 **ohh nooooo dont be sad my love sayd perdiot. "yeah but im juast so sades1!."aqua marine taLKED.**

 **"But you are so pretty and sooooo good in bed!" OPeridot said taking Aquas hand and pulling her up opff the ground. the store owner cam over and handed Aqua someclothes.**

 **"here hottie you can get all this clothg3sfor free!" a man said**

 **'om g thaNK you so mush' spoke aqua mirine on the ship. aqua marine went back to epridots' room with paridot.c**

aqua marien shoved peridut onto her bed "mmm peri my love you look so gud in those new shirts' aqua marine replied. 'ugh qaua marine you make me so hot and i want you to makes me cum". aqua marine removed peridots space uniform from the waste down. "mmmm honey u got a great ass-booty on u" moaned aqua marine.. peridod grunted as aqua maine took a big smexy sniff of her ass. aqua merine shoudet 'i cant take it your hot hot buttsex is going me mad'

peridot wondered "what r u doing back ther '" peridot wondered. aqua marine started to glow as she sape- shifted into a ass dildo and a thong! perodot wanted to just for joy and cummies when she enter dat ass. peridot came when she put on the thong. "omg aquamarine u feel so sexy on me i am gonna cum on u!' pericot cumed. she put on her space suit without tan outfit aquamarine.

(A/N: The freaking site messed up so its bolded for something! Ugh im sorry for this you guys, really i hope you like the new chapters. ON ANOTHER NOTE! I WANT MY SKETCH BOOK BACK LILLY!)


	6. Chapter 6 (Pearl is a bitch)

she reallty is

PEARL EYES THE FUCKING SKY. 'WOW WHT A GRAIT VEIW SHE SAYS' .. granet tried to be all in iup tthat crib but fuck that shit. PERL SHOUTSD GET THF FUCKINF FUCK OFF THEFUCK MOTHERFUCKERRRRRR. garbet then fucks

peral gets on the ship place with the gals uing forchan. she sneacks up behind juby and scars her wiht a kitten and screws her because she is afried of kitten! paridot walks up 2 thenm and says 'hey u cant do that". pearln locks at herr gem and asays "no u fockin dork m8. ill kill u u shitlord. scurb muy shit u bund ass fucking loser il kill u. u mean nothing tu life and yur outfit clashes."

parinot stared listening to call me maybe to make her fel better on ger space ipod

 _I threw a wish in the well,_

 _Don't ask me, I'll never tell,_

 _I looked at you as I fell,_

 _And now you're in my way_

 _I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

 _Pennies and dimes for a kiss,_

 _I wasn't looking for this,_

 _But now you're in my way_

 _Your stare was holdin',_

 _Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

 _Hot night, wind was blowin'_

 _Where do you think you're going, baby?_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _It's hard to look right_

 _At you baby,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So, call me maybe!_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _And all the other boys,_

 _Try to chase me,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _You took your time with the call,_

 _I took no time with the fall,_

 _You gave my nothing at all,_

 _But still you're in my way_

 _I beg, I borrow and steal_

 _At first sight and it's real_

 _I didn't know I would feel it,_

 _But it's n my way_

 _Your stare was holdin'_

 _Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

 _Hot night, wind was blowin'_

 _Where you think you're going, baby?_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _It's hard to look right_

 _At you baby,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _And all the other boys,_

 _Try to chase me,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Before you came into my life_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _And you should know that_

 _I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)_

 _It's hard to look right_

 _At you baby,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _And all the other boys,_

 _Try to chase me,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

 _Before you came into my life_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _I missed you so, so bad_

 _Before you came into my life_

 _I missed you so bad_

 _And you should know that_

 _So call me, maybe!_

'juby said pearl was dumbz' said juby. VREB . replied aqua marin from panidots vagina. 'yaeh and in grade 5 pearl wrote poopy things on the space chakbord!" perl slaped perodits (triiger warning asss!oh noes! -666qartybluud) ass and sayd 'i will beat your udly ass and make u screm as you shit yoirself kunt


	7. Chaptre 7

AN; im surry fur teh nat uploadibn guys n gerfs (#90s kids lulz)! ive bnen buisy with scholl AND my cool. boyfried but im cool with dating a girl 9sory ladies im tacken)1! hope u liek the stoty ANSD HATERS FUCK OFF NUBODY LIKES UUUU!

rooby wuz goin around teh plaec bein all liek "woowz' when garnat did up 2 her and spslaaped her! granet what wtf the wtf asked roby. grarnet said thet she waz from SPACE and she need to get bakc. "but why erath is coll" said rubi so garnit saID "yea butttt space bettr.\" rudy and grertin went to perosit's ship and said Hey let's go to periduts sgip! so they did. when they got heyre they called out PERIDOTTTTTT?! JASPER?! WHERE r u? but none saaid athing.

'das wired usually a gem is here" said peridot i mean ruby. garnette whispered "yo this is fake" but it was too smol for rububy 2 c. tHEn a wierd coruptid gem came out of ther colsit. it went boo and scared the heros. garnet sang a song again ane fuseed with ruby 2 mak Spuper Ruvy!~

siper rubu locked up and saw her frisaw her friends in te monstars gros sayd "hey dont worry gays ill save you!" shu jumpd and the monster hit er and mad her unfuse. garnet sang a song again ane fuseed with ruby 2 mak Spuper Ruvy!~ jasper decided to punche the monster after that and they all fucked te end


	8. CHATER 8 OR SOMETHIN

CHATER 8 OR SOMTHIN

A/N;are you liken the story? you bettrer of or ioll ki8klk myslef in desperation.,

Aqua walkeded uo the steps to da the big handship that she was stayin at. shhe looked around for Jasper but couldent find her.

"Jassy!" she yelled looking for the big buff gem.

"what do ya want?" she called out from her relly nioce orange and red big room tats doen the haall. Aqu walked down the hallway and glomped the cheeto puff into a love hug of love and stuff.

"i missssed you!' she yelkled gigglking and luaghing. Haspoer shook the smaller gem wasy and glareked.

"no hugs" she said looking like a bluh. Aqua also blush andthe kissed.

After Ruby and Garent stopped ding the "stuff" Rubywalked home in a brand new sexy outfit, she was wearing a long black dress with a oversized red seater and red makeup and a flowercrown with roses and stuff.

"ruby!" AQUA yelled aS SHE RAN DOWN THE HALL AND glumped her ytaller friend.

"nohugs" Ruby said sayin the same thing Japsper had sayed.

"EVERY ONE IS SAYYING DAT!" Aquamarine yelled throwing RUby in frustration./

"ow" ruby said slowly getting up and taking her sweater off cuz it was hot because PERIODOT WAS KINNED HER NEAK AND THEY WENT TO PERRIES ROON AND HAD THE LESSIBON SEX AND AQUA SCREAMED CUZ IT WAS REALLY AQUAMARINES ROOM NOT PERIDOTS!


	9. Chapet 7

aan sup.

ruby wuz chilllng and aqua had just cme back from cuddlin jsper.

"Hey Ruby" she said walkinbg into the red heads room.

"Hi" Ruby replied.

"so ive been thinking maybve we should fuse Aquaruby again" she asked hugging heself with her arm. Ruby nodded and they started to dance all sexy lie Ruby was thrustion and Aquamarine was spinning and they fuses into Aquaruby.

"Feels so good to be me!" she giggled and headed out of Rubys room. as she was walking down the hall her long purple and red dress draging behinf her a LARGE BLUE LION JUMPED UP BEHIND THEM/ HER AND TAKLED THEM.

"rawr" it said licking the fusions face.

"Rarw" aquaruby replied petting its main witch was in the shap of a rain drop. "HI Noil" she said petting the cute girlie lion.

"rer sup rock lesbian" niol said. noil gave aquaruby a big kiss on the face mouth. "man im super gled that were dating my love!" said aquarubby.

aqquaruby leaned down and strarted stokeing noils throbing loin cock! she gave it a big slobbery kiss while noil purred just like that dream i had. aquaruby taked off her long purple dress with red strippes down tge side. she grabed noils dick and and strated rubbing it aroind her asshole. the tip started dripping the thing it drips before cum while noil rolled around onm the flore.

noil started to cum and screamed 'aaah" and winked. the cum hitt on aquarubys ass and made it super stick because loin cum it super stick. loin startse licking her ass off the cum and it made hetr cum1!

"WOw baby that wus so much fun! i like you better in gem though~~~~`~~" aqua ruby said. noil said "id do anything to make you hapy." and shapshifted into a gem. he was blue and skinny with baggy hot pants and no shirt. his gem was on his tail. he had super foofy hair tat looked like cat ears and also had cats ears. noil p urred and rubied on aqua ruby and purred wile she pett him!


End file.
